Why You Do Dis?
by Hawkfire53
Summary: Why You do Dis? This Crossover novel is about what would happen if MC Youtubers where transformed into warrior cats. The Love, Betrayal, and Secrets will bring them down. Only some will come to the Real World… This story Contain Bajan Canadian, Jeromeasf, Skydoesminecraft and more!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mitch was on his lap-top playing on his server the Fridge along with many YouTubers. You know, the classic YouTuber Hunger Games. "Jerome, I have Betty!"

"No Way Biggums!" The Bacca exclaimed. "Look, It's an ocelot! We should kill it for the harvest…"

Mitch ran up to the dappled cat and killed it in two slaps. "We deed it!" He called to Jerome. He waited. No answer. "Jerome?" He turned to the skype call. His friend was gone!

His vision became blurry, and then all he remembered in the mortal world was his face slamming into the floor.

**Sorry it is so short! I Just was thought that prologues are supposed to be like that… Well Please read and review. I should upload a few chapters every day, so see you then. Also, I reply to every comment, with an e-mail of course!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Start

Chapter 1

The Start

Mitch opened his eyes. His vision was foggy, but he could make out shapes and smells. A huge shape loomed over him. It looked like an Ender Dragon with ears and a tail. He reached out to punch it only to startle himself by realizing he no longer had hands. He had paws. As his vision focused he realized the figure was not an Ender Dragon, but a cat! He was a cat! Next to him where two more kittens. One was gray and the other was brown. He turned his head and saw he was a tortoiseshell color, but had black patches as well. "Maplekit, you opened your eyes! There're such a beautiful shade of amber! Toadstep, Maplekit opened his eyes!"

Mitch had no idea who this "Toadstep" character is, but he figured his new name was Maplekit. A coincidence because he was from Canada. His mother had white fur with bright blue eyes. Soon a Black and white cat entered the room (den). He guessed that was Toadstep. "Maplekit, this is your father, Toadstep." Mitch stood and tried to walk. His legs wobbled, but he got used to it.

Soon the two other kittens were doing the same. "Mistykit and Duskkit, meet your brother, Maplekit."

Suddenly Mitch thought. Jerome disappeared before him. He was here too! "Is there any other kittens?" He asked innocently. His father nodded and flicked his tail over to three other she-cats. He knew his siblings wouldn't be anyone else he knew because they were females. He raced over to the other mothers and gazed at the kits. In the first litter two little male tussled. He picked one out from the other and recognized him as his buddy Ty. "Ty!" He hissed, not trying to alert the mother, a small gray and white cat. The dark brown kit sat bolt upright and his head snapped around as he stared at Mitch dead in the eye. "Mitch? Is that really you?"

** So… did you guys like chapter uno? The Cliffhanger was nice I have to admit… anyways, in the prologue I kinda lied. During the weekdays I might be a little behind due to school. But as long as you comment I will continue writing!**


	3. Chapter 2: Friendship!

Chapter 2

Frienship!

The two kittens sat and stared at each other. How did this happen? What happened in the Hunger Games that could cause so much atrocity? "Meet up behind the den!" Ty hissed to the other kitten, his real name was Mitch. His friend from the mortal world followed him to his hiding spot outside the den. "It's really you!" He yelped a bowled the tortoiseshell over. "What happened? I was just playing the Hunger Games!"

"I have no idea, but we have to find the others. If we are here, they must be too. By the way, around the other cats, we have to be called by our new names. I'm Maplekit." Ty nodded. His head whirled with confusion. Others? Mitch, no, Maplekit, must be talking about the other players.

"Well, my brother is not any of them." Owlkit had no resemblance to their fellow YouTuber's

"In the other litters, did you notice anything familiar?"

"Well, One kit in Leafpool's litter looks kind of like Nooch, has his voice too."

"Great! Mat is here! But, what is a Leaf Pool?" Mitch asked.

"She's one of the mothers. Also, in Millie's litter, she's the gray one, all of her kits are familiar, Flamekit reminds me of Captainsparklez due to his height. Swiftkit's voice is like a younger version of Chimneyswift, and Blackkit looks like he has a Batman color palate. Ryan!" The words rushed out Ty's mouth like a flood. "We have to inform them!" He turned and pelted through the entrence to the den and raced up to the all so familiar faces. "Guys! It's me, Ty!"

"Mat and Ryan bounced in the air in a kit-like skip, while the older kittens looked on more maturely. "Mitch is outside; he is waiting for you guys." At that, Nooch sprinted across the space like a bullet and was outside blabbering in an instant. The rest followed Ty calmly, but halted when a large shape hovered over them, it was a dark brown tabby color. "Where are you going?" It growled.

**Please read and review! It would motivate me to write more!**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Perspective

Chapter 3

A New Perspective

Jerome ran around the so called Nursery. He was furious! How dare they call him a lying bac! All he was trying to do was explain that he was a human! But, no! They said he was only a mouse-brained kitten! "Grwww!" He made an exasperated noise.

"Jerome! I remember now! Thanks for letting me remember!" A voice called from behind the cream kitten. "Just for that you deserve a belly-rub!"

"Quentin buddy! At least someone belives me! Even my "mother" doesn't."

"Rob is here too. My mother is so strict! Dawnpelt won't even let me out of the stupid den! I need to punch her in the face. How dare she!"

"Right! Anyways, that's beside the point. We need to leave, now. Where's Rob."

"Wolfkit? Oh, he's over there. The scrawny one." Husky mewed.

Jerome nodded and headed over to his old friend. "Rob! Husky and I need to leave. You have to come too These stupid cats won't listen." The little black tom nodded and followed Jerome. Rob had changed. Now he was weary and jumped at any sound. He was traumatized.

"Hi Quen-Quntin." Rob stuttered. "Why am I-I a cat!"

Pikekit, Husky, gave him a strange look before he said, "It was the Hunger Games that did it!"

"Come onnn!" Jerome moaned. "These cats are stinky!"

"Oh, Jerome… You always find a way to brighten the mood." Quentin sighed.

**I know this chapter wasn't that good, but I did not know what to write. Also a shout out to KelseyplaysMinecraft! I would recommend checking out her story. It is good so far!**


	5. Chapter 4: Apprenticeship

Chapter 4

Apprenticeship

The other kits huddled around Ty as the huge cat hovered over them. His shoulders were about four kit lengths apart. Ty cowered and looked at the cat submissively; his ears went flat against his head. "Don't Do Dis." He mewed feebly. "I don't consent to searches." The tabby just looked at him and narrowed his eyes. Then he shook his head.

"I'm sorry kits. I'm just worried is all."

"Bramblestar! What are you doing here!" Icecloud exclaimed, obviously shocked.

"Looking for Jayfeather. Have you seen him?" Bramblestar asked. The white she-cat shook her head. The tabby just loward his head and ducked out of the den.

"Let's follow him." Flamekit, or Captainsparklez hissed. The rest of the kits nodded.

They snuck out of the den and waved their tails to signal Mat and Mitch to follow. Soon the stampede of kits were at the entrance to another den. When they slipped through, they smelled plants, lots of them. The tabby was sitting in front of a gray tabby, he was a lot smaller though and had clouded eyes. "I had another dream." Bramblestar meowed. "My mother was there. She told me that the Dark Forest was going to attack again, this time stronger though! What should we do!" A battle! Ty was not so sure he was up for one.

"I can't fight!" Ryan hissed. "I can only do a Warden Freeman accent."

"Yeah, we have to leave! PAX is soon anyway!" Mat agreed.

"One problem, how." Ty replied.

The gray tabby tom froze. His eyes glanced over to where the kits were hiding. He knew they were there. "I've had a dream too. Though it was Firestar who spoke to me. He said only warriors from another world could save us."

"Jayfeather! Do think that means StarClan, The Tribe?" Bramblestar asked, scared.

"I think it means Two-legs. Just last night I Had a dream right before the kits were born. There were Two-legs playing something, they were talking, I could understand them too! Don't you see, they are the kits!"

"I know now." Bramblestar responded before running out of the den. The kits tried to follow, but Jayfeather prevented them. "Sit." He ordered. The group of kits obeyed. "Listen, even though you are two-legs, I trust you to save the Clans. I did not tell the whole truth though. I know your names though. Mitch, Ty, Mat, Ryan, but I don't know your kits names." He flicked his tail to Chimney and Sparklez. At that moment a gathering was called by Bramblestar. The kits along with Jayfeather headed into the clearing.

"There has been news from StarClan of another Dark Forest attack looming over us." Around the clearing pelts bristled and cats hissed. "For that reason there shall be new apprentices! Only Lilypaw and Seedpaw remain, but we need more warriors!" More shocked gasps rippled across the clearing.

"But, they're too young!" A she-cat yowled.

"The first set of apprentices, Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit, please step forward. From this moment forward you will be known as apprentices. You will fight bravely beside the warriors even if it costs you your life. Thornclaw, You will mentor Amberpaw, please pass down your bravery and sensibility. Mousewhisker, you will Mentor Dewpaw, please pass down your patience and intelligence to this young cat. Cinderheart, you will mentor Snowpaw, please pass down all you know.

"The next set of apprentices! Maplekit, Rubblekit, Rabbitkit, Flamekit, Blackkit, and Swiftkit, you will know be known as apprentices. Maplepaw, your new mentor will be Lionblaze. I expect you to fight well." Mitch padded up to this huge golden tabby, he had not one scar on him. "Rubblepaw, your mentor will be Brackenfur." Ty walked up to a golden brown colored tom, he touched noses with him before taking a seat beside him. Nooch became an apprentice to this fat gray tabby named Bumblestripe and Sparklez was apprenticed to a beautiful silver tabby. Ryan became apprenticed to Jayfeather and Chimney was apprenticed to some cat named Molenose. Yet, even though they would now learn to fight, the battle would most likely be worse than any Hunger Games he knew.

**So due to his fear, Brambleclaw made the three moon old kits apprentices. How will this play out? Please leave a comment below and slap that like (favorite) butten with your forehead. (reference, I do not own this) tnx for reading, bye.**


	6. Author's Note

**Authors message**

** Hi guy's I might be a little slow on chapter's because of school and also I am writing a fanfic with DeadTuber. (Would Reccomend checking out her page!) Anywho, I won't upload things as much. During the weekend's I will though! Hope your're enjoying so far. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 5: Unease

**I know the last Chapter did not contain much, but I hope you will enjoy this one!**

**Hawkfire53**

Chapter 5

Unease

The cats in the clearing gasped and murmured among themselves. Blackkit was scared too. He was lucky he did not have to fight, yet he was worried for his friends. So, young they were. Why was the leader so stupid? He deserved to be punched in the face. Ryan hissed and dug his claws into the cold, hard earth. Ryan could tell it was turning autumn as well, for the leaves were not green, but red and orange. "Blackkit! I've been calling you for ages!" hissed a voice next to him. He snapped his head around and saw his mentor staring at him intently.

"_What."_ He hissed, furious. What did this guy think he was doing ordering him around.

"I have to teach you about herbs."

"Cats cook?" Ryan felt so stupid when he asked that. Herbs could be used for healing too; such an idiot.

The blind cat looked as if he was about to explode with fury. "No, you mouse-brain! Fox-dung! We will all die because StarClan left us in the paws of stupid, ignorant, destructive Two-legs!" Jayfeather snorted . "Now we have a terrified leader! He is going to get you _kits _killed just because he is _scared!"_ The gray tom turned and stormed into the den, obviously he wanted nothing to do with us. Ryan didn't care. He followed the tom into the gloomy lighted den.

"Listen, I didn't ask to come here to help you stupid animals. I would much rather be home taking care of Cooper. You think you're suffering? Think about it, I have a family at home who _doesn't _know where I am, I could be dead for all they know. Now stop complaining, and _teach me something!" _

****The Medicine cat was obviously shocked at his words, but he said nothing. He knew better. He taught Blackkit about Burdock Root, Watermint, and Catmint. Burdock root helped heal infections, watermint helped with stomachaches, and Catmint, aka catnip, help with whitecough and greencough.

"Now follow me, I need to show you where to collect these. The two toms padded out of the hollow and into a dense forest filled withbird calls and fallen leaves. The crisp air felt good, but he had never experienced snow, since he was born and raised in Florida. The burdock root could be found next to a road and the watermint by a lake. Now he led him up to an old house. "A house! Is there a person in there? They can help!"

"No. And a Two-leg will only lock you in a cage and feed you slop."

"Oh." He showed him a garden and Ryan smelled a tantalizing scent. Almost like waking to the smell of bacon. He took a deep breath, but he smelled something else, like the smell of cat.

**Ha Ha! I made a cliffie just for you! Also, if you are reading Our Live Changed Tonight, read on. If not ignore. (I would recommend it though.) Anyways, someone asked about my story I'm writing called A Tribe's Life Insanity irl. It is basically about two groups of people, (Russis vs. America) who have been in a never-ending war for centuries. The numbers have decreased to little to none and a man named Fred must stop it all before it's too late. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 6: Recognition

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I got sick, but here is chapter 6? IDK I think it is though**

Chapter 6

Recognition

As the ferns shook, small shapes raced into the clearin and bowled into the Medicine cat apprentices paws. The kittens jumped back up and went to run, but Jayfeather blocked their way. "Boy, am I sick of you kits." He mumbled, and then flicked his tail to the ground. "sit." The kits obeyed with wide eyes: except for one. The cream kits eyes met his. It was Jerome.

"Why are you kits here and not in ShadowClan?" His mentor questioned.

A wiry brown tom hissed. "For the last time, we are apprentices, not kits! Will I always have to deal with this nonsense?" _Definitely Quentin_. Ryan thought. Jerome nodded his head slightly, guessing what Ryan had thought.

"Names?" Jayfeather pushed.

A dappled gray kit began to speak. "I'm Leopardpaw, I have Greenpaw, Galepaw, Brownpaw, Otterpaw, Pikepaw (Quentin hissed once more), Wolfpaw, and Flypaw." Jayfeather nodded slowly, digesting the names.

"I see… May I speak to Wolfpaw, Pikepaw, and Brownpaw in private?"

"As if! You'll just kill them!" Leopardpaw arched his back and fluffed up his fur..

"Fine then. He scooped up four of the kits, two in his jaws and two onhis back. He signaled Ryan to do the same.

They finally got to camp. As they neared the entrance, Spiderleg saw them struggling to carry the kittens. "I'll take two." He said and grabbed Pikepaw and Wolfpaw.

They entered the camp and saw Bramblestar race up to the kits. "Get them out! They might be spies."

A ginger cat came up from behind and swatted the leaders ears. "They are just kits Bramblestar. Let them be. Follow me." Cats around the clearing stared at the array of ShadowClan cats.

They finally sat at the edge of the clearing and looked up at the ginger she-cat. "What." They said in unison.

"Tell me why you're here." She asked the kits.

Jerome came foreward, he seemed to be the "leader" of the group. "Brownpaw," HJe dipped his head formally and continued. "We planned to take off as very small kits, but decided otherwise once we got hungry… so we went back. We became apprentices shortly after. We came here for your help."

Squirrelflight leaned closer. "Whats wrong?"

"Blackstar has been killed."

**Hope you enjoyed! Bye.**


	9. Chapter 7: Agony

**Hey, Hawkfire here! I am hoping you guys like the last chapter. This story isn't as good as I planned… I'm planning to write about Team Crafted themselves in the future. I just need an idea. If you guys have one please ****pm ****me and if I decide to use it I will give you a shout out! Anywho, enjoy chapter 7**

Chapter 7

Agony

"You mean lost a life or for good?" Bramblestar pressed. He seemed anxious.

"I mean dead, for real. No coming back." Jerome sounded as if he was trying to explain this to a kit.

Squirrelflight sat up and glaced at him, head tipped. "Why do you need help? Rowanclaw is there to become leader."

"Exactly… He's changed. He is the one who convinced Blackstar to give the word at the Gathering about training kits early to… prepare for battle." He shuddered at the last part.

"You mean, he's with the Dark Forest?" The tabby seemed scared. "There's no Way! He might hurt Tawnypelt!"

"Too late… She was killed a half-moon ago. We thought maybe a dog…" He glanced away as Bramblestar yowled.

The huge tabby turned to the ginger she-cat beside him. "We have to help. He will kill them all."

"But who will replace? This is what the Dark Forest wants to happen. They want us to kil him and leave them vulnerable."

"I don't care. We need to avenge my sister."

_Time skip_

The group of cats reached the ShadowClan camp and entered through the brambles. They were too late. Bodies littered the clearing. Only some cats remained. Including Rownclaw.

"Leave. Now." The ginger cat hissed.

"No!" Squirrelflight hissed. She sprang at him only to be flung aside and killed.

"Great work Rowan_star."_ Oakfur said menacingly.

Bramblestar collapsed, grief stricken. He was then killed by a snow-white cat. Now crimson.

He stumbled to his paws after a moment. Then sliced her throat. It was like a blood-bath in the first part of the MC Hunger Games.

_ShadowClan was destroyed. _Mitch thought. And he watched it happen. As qujick as a cake goes at his house.

**Not a good Chapter I admit. Too fast and not descriptive enough. I'm running out of ideas. *sighs* I am better at writing about Team Crafted themselves. Not crossovers. Hope you enjoyed though. Leave a comment below and I'll see ya' next time.**


	10. Question

**Hey, It's Hawk Here, I had a question to ask you guy's because I thought it should be up to you to tell me what I should do. I was thinking about Discontinuing the story (aka: Deleting it) Due to the fact I do not believe it is good. I have a better story planned out about Team Crafted that IS NOT A CROSSOVER! It will turn out a lot better. You know what they say, Live And Learn. Please Respond, thank you!**


End file.
